Blue Bird
Blue Bird (ブルーバード, Burū Bādo), adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Ikimono-Gakari, sebagai pembukaan ketiga Naruto: Shippūden. Menggantikan Distance dan berjalan dari episode 54 sampai episode 77 sebelum digantikan oleh Closer. Lirik Rōmaji= Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo Ima kotoba ni kawatteku Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite Furikiru hodo Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo Ima kotoba ni kawatteku Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aisou tsukita you na oto de Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta Miakita kago wa hora soteteiku Furikaeru koto wa mou nai Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete Kono mada wo kette tobitatsu Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora Ochite iku to wakatteita Soredemo hikari wo oi tsuduketeiku yo Habataitara modoranai to itte Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora |-| Bahasa Inggris= You say if you could fly, You'd never come back down You only have eyes for That blue, blue sky You've yet to learn what sadness is And are now just grasping what pain is like Even the feelings I have for you Must be expressed in words As you awake from a dream into an unknown world Spread your wings and take flight! You say if you could fly, you’d never come back down You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky You know if you can just make it through, you’ll find what you seek So keep trying to break free To that blue, blue sky To that blue, blue sky To that blue, blue sky Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Yamato * Sai * Kurenai Yūhi * Asuma Sarutobi * Kakashi Hatake * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Iruka Umino * Fūka (Versi Pertama) * Fudō (Versi Pertama) * Fuen (Versi Pertama) * Sora (Versi Pertama) * Minato Namikaze (Versi Pertama) * Kazuma (Versi Pertama) * Izumo Kamizuki (Versi Kedua) * Kotetsu Hagane (Versi Kedua) * Pain * Konan * Hidan * Kakuzu * Tobi * Deidara * Itachi Uchiha * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Hinata Hyūga (Versi Film) * Amaru (Versi Film) * Shinnō (Versi Film) * Neji Hyūga (Versi Film) * Yamato (Versi Film) * Nol-Ekor (Versi Film) * Shino Aburame (Versi Film) Trivia * Dalam rangka untuk mempromosikan Naruto Shippūden 2: Ikatan, versi disiarkan dari episode 70-73 termasuk adegan dari film di tema pembukaan, sementara masih mempertahankan musik asli. * Ini adalah pembukaan pertama untuk ditransmisikan dalam High Definition. en:Blue Bird es:BLUE BIRD Kategori:Lagu